custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuperMalechi
Hannah Doucette's List (do not removed it, and Also do not removed all of the words for this list) *Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more seeing, looking, and watching the movie film, "Night of the Twisters", and Also she is no more seeing, looking, and watching the "Bear in the Big Blue House" episodes, "The Big Sleep", and "Wish You Were Here", and she is gonna have to wait until 2044. But not the other years. *Also Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more searching for Night of the Twisters, livedash, and she is gonna have to wait until 2044. But not the other years. *Also Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more seeing, looking, and watching the TV shows including "The Little Polar Bear", "Little Bear", "The Paddington Bear", "The Adventures of The Paddington Bear", "Cordory Bear", "Caillou", "Charlie and Memo", "Little Bill", "The Berenstain Bears", and The Adventures of The Little Brown Bear" because It's gone forever, and she will not try on all of them, and she will not work out all of them. *Also Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more seeing and looking at "Bumper Favourites" DVD that It has "Little Bear" on it because she does not like "Little Bear". *Also Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more talking and learning about Ojo having a bad dream, and Bear sings "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" to her, and she is gonna have to wait unti 2044, and Also she is no more talking and learning about Ojo says "But Bad dreams are or ar'ent real, Right Bear?", and she is gonna have to wait until 2044. *The Rathwell Family, The Wells Family, The Jensen Family, and The Brayer Family don't like the movie film, "Night of the Twisters". Only just Sesame Street Hurricane Episodes, and Sesame Street Friends to the Rescue. *Hannah Doucette has a great idea. Instead of having lots of memories from 2003 from Wednesday, January 1, 2014 to Wednesday, December 31, 2014, She will have lots of memories from 2007 from Tuesday, January 9, 2018 to Monday, December 31, 2018, and lots of memories from Early 2008 from Tuesday, January 1, 2019 to Sunday, September 1, 2019. *From Monday, July 1, 2013 to Sunday, September 1, 2013, Hannah Doucette will have lots of summer holidays. *Hannah Doucette will have lots of memories and activities for a weekend from Barney & the Backyard Gang, and Barney & Friends Episodes Home Videos, Specials, Movies, and Shows, which will be from January 3, 2014 to December 31, 2014, and Also they will be similar to Sesame Street ones, Jim Henson ones, Bear in the Big Blue House ones, The Big Comfy Couch ones, Nick. Jr ones, Mary Kate and Ashley ones, Warner ones, Pollygram ones, Fox ones, Lionsgate ones, Universal ones, Disney ones, Golden Book ones, Kids Video logos, Kids Movie Film Logos, and Kids TV Show Channel ones. But not starting on Monday, July 1, 2013. *Hannah Doucette does not want to make the years from 2025 this one, just like in 1969 did to 2066 this one, just like in 2010 did. SuperMalechi: Okay, Hannah Doucette!=